


【Joker(2019)】 Heroin 海洛因（花鸟/mob）

by MelancholyVivian



Category: Joker (2019), The Dark Knight
Genre: BDSM, Cut the skin, M/M, mutual torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 概要：Joker突发奇想地割破了对方的脸，由此划开了两人纠缠不清的一生。
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Joker（TDK2008）, Arthur Fleck/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【Joker(2019)】 Heroin 海洛因（花鸟/mob）

**Author's Note:**

> Jack就是希斯丑

“Heroin、Heroin、Herion……”

他的嘴唇是猩红色的，尤其咬破Jack的皮肤后，鲜血从嘴角低落，滴到他沾血的丝袜上，又沿着破洞潜进了他的皮肤——血滴从一具身体，到另一具身体，或又是两具失去正常心跳的尸体，只有看到被压制的对方时，他们的脉搏才能找到鲜活的频率，甜蜜、苦涩地再度跳动起来，给心脏施加燃烧的负担。

和暗哑的海藻不同，毒蛇一样鲜亮发光的绿头发跟随步伐飘散——那不是天然的，却是和他融为一体的。

他从不像书中Severin那位残酷漂亮的女主人Wanda，会穿猩红色的裘皮，每根抚摸到竖起的红绒毛，都是一根可视的、狂热的皮鞭。

与之不同，他穿光滑的红西装，因此他靠近时，蛇吐信子的声音会盘上你的身体，他的灵魂缓缓分出岔径，以更好得收集Jack的阴谋以及紫色风衣掩盖的一切信息。

但蜿蜒的生物举止温柔、安静，风骚却绝不具备威胁和攻击性，置于对手死地前，他的凝视诱惑你放低戒备心，死亡是突如其来的。

他是这样的吗？Jack没有琢磨错。

他可要比城市里任何年轻貌美的蛇蝎都懂得统治男人，绿眼睛边晕上了蓝色的一圈，虚化目视者的视线，而后他就专心致志地用大多女人惯用的行为方式，携以更为血腥的万种风情，压住对手，压住比他更强壮的疯子们，逼迫对方在鞋跟下跪着发抖。

这是他唯一的攻击方式。

在完全折服、上交信任，等待进入他饥渴的身体时，涂着红色指甲油的手，悄无声息地摸到了贵妇人们藏在手包里的枪，短小发烫的枪口碾压靠近的脊椎，更普遍地，是在面对面的情况下，他冷不丁地扣下扳机，要是没子弹了，他就若无其事地咧嘴笑，舌尖缠绕手枪，带着暗示地吞下枪管，又把欲求不满的嘴张开，展示给你看，仿佛杀人的枪只是调情用的道具，如果子弹如期而至，他就可以拥抱住脑浆炸裂的尸体，这样，他就心满意足了。

在其他小丑惊恐的对照下，Jack则是把脑袋贴到枪口，执意玩一局“俄罗斯转盘”的赌徒，他扔掉射出彩色纸带的玩具枪，比Joker更早一步摸出袖珍的女式手枪，在开了一枪确定真假后，Jack拿走了另外的子弹，只留下一颗。

弯曲手指的是他，可他无动于衷地旁观着，确实像一只冷血动物，吻住Jack时，连牙齿的温度都在升高。

被亲吻的人从不为之动容，在被他割破脸后，也没再上当过一次，但Jack称呼红色的Joker为“Heroin……”

因为他是他的Heroin，他的毒品，Jack更觉得，如果玫瑰有别名，那Heroin必然也有别名，这名字就是自称Joker的Arthur Fleck……

染红的Heroin被轻松吹散在风里，却避无可避。他的性欲带着双重性，Jack知道，Joker体内关于Arthur的那一部分习惯于遭受虐待，但新生的肢体又渴望抽打，也可能Jack完全猜错了，他——只是通过冷酷无情的样子，掩盖住心里渴望被人折磨的欲望——就像数十年来哥谭在他身上做的那样。

那并非偶然发生的一些小事情，那就是他完整的一生，怯弱、悲惨的Arthur Fleck，被男人凌辱、欺压、践踏却顺从的前半生，是无法被治愈的烂疮，Jack所要做的，是把匕首插进他藏起来的伤口，不要恶狠狠地捅进去，以前所未有的耐心、温柔地摩擦红色细蛇两边的肉，提醒他那部分的存在。

而Joker邪恶、享受的笑容会惊变为愕然，逞强地继续保持微笑，直到昏厥，并不再有心思撒谎。

笑容不可以撒谎，既然选择了快乐，就要极致的癫狂、极致的狂暴，这是Jack被割破脸时，Joker踩在他的大腿上，贴在耳边说的话。

他还记得——比周围人小上整整一圈的“Heroin”走过来时伴随嘶嘶的响声，他抽动尾巴和手指，甩掉了Jack脸上的小丑面具，刀歪歪扭扭地割过两道后，往他嘴角吹入了白雾，浓烟里，毒液顺着针管替换了Jack疲惫的血液，治愈了被城市夺走笑容的年轻人。

“你永远地被治愈了，亲爱的，现在来，给我展示你的微笑。”

要知道，Joker托起那血淋淋的面颊后，手指间还夹着怜悯，但也有点鄙夷的意味——一贯的，被他的追随者簇拥后诞生的专横。

Jack游走在哥谭毒品横行的下东区，却从未沾染过这些卑鄙的粉末一丝一毫，但危险因子并未远去，他如今不得不吸食起来——这意思是说，在别人用卷起来的美元包裹白粉吸入的同时，他也在做同样的事情。

吻住Joker，把他白色的妆吻化，从额头撕裂到下巴，咬破嘲弄的嘴唇，像Joker对他的嘴做过的那样，以最激烈、叫人痛苦的力度咬上去，甚至要把咬下来的部分咽下，而对方不仅不会感到疼痛，甚至还享受起了这次痛苦的吻。他的红西装还在，里面的绿衬衫和黄马甲却不见了，披着外套裸露上身，肋骨顶至皮肤韧性的极点，达到高潮，两条勾住人的腿颤抖起来，和嘴唇上的疼痛无关，纯粹是精神上的震颤。

而微笑，Jack铭记一生，直到拥抱对方摔进坟墓，他们也要笑着掐死对方，Jack相信，这条惯于诈死的生物，会屏住呼吸，静等土把两人埋住后，摇曳不定的绿眼睛突然发出光，对Jack说：

“我逮到你了。”

狭小空间里仅剩的氧气也被他摇动的尾巴点燃，这个空洞将被灰烬填满，而他令人害怕的柔和语气死缠住对方不放，唯有Jack会一直和他较量下去而不会过早缴械，因为后者在疯狂的路上走的如此远，以至于再远些也没有区别。

在坠入土坑之前，Jack握住他跳舞的手毫不怜惜，位于皮肤下的胫骨蒙受强烈刺激，它居然不忠于痛觉，在粉碎的边缘自我鞭打：兴奋、无尽的兴奋，只要可以刺激神经，Joker乐于接受一切，背叛更是灵魂最好的催化剂。

通常在白天，他们是一道行恶的，这城市里两个游走在危险边缘的疯子，不仅自己跳进悬崖，也要使数个无辜的人一同坠落下去。可他们哪知道，可怖的、永远褪不去的伤疤，业已是刻在两人灵魂上的签名，他们的脚踝被手铐铐在一起，钥匙吞进了其中一人的肚子，终点不是一条线，是一声死亡的呜咽，仅此而已。

Joker突发奇想地割破了对方的脸，由此划开了纠缠不清的一生。城市的两位敌人必须一直拥抱对方的身体，吸入对方新渗出的血液，唯有这样他们才能平静。

鞭子变成了针和线，他光着下身，敞开两条腿，坐在Jack身上，晃荡的腿让他终于顶到最深处，脚尖使劲踮地，痉挛起来，一直触电到小腿。颤抖的手抓着针线缝过Jack的脸，他不懂缝制伤口，但他懂残酷的折磨，至于手指头上干涸的血液，他会、他一定会，一根根伸进嘴中吮吸干净，Jack的脸因为伤口火烧火燎的，焰火更因为对方的举止变本加厉滋长，Joker说要给线打个结，于是烟头烫到了伤疤的终点——

撕心裂肺的尖叫后，是分辨不出的笑声，跪在地上，亲吻他滴着液体的足尖的小丑们也笑出了声。

整个地面，让城市惊慌失措的一角，都被一张红色的渔网包裹住，笑声在里面挣扎，往外头拱，但没有Joker的允许，谁都逃不脱，他自己也是，他哪里知道逃脱的方式，这位持鞭的主人就是最虔诚的奴隶。

他让排队的小丑端来盘子，上面有打火机、烟盒、一根绳，还有他的鞭子，绳子一圈圈系到Jack喉咙上，在窒息的最后一秒，Joker开口了：

“看我，我都做了什么啊？”

可Jack不会因对方突然的柔情忘乎所以，他是这里最了解这位姿态矫揉的皇后的人——Joker抚慰人的吻也是擦拭了毒药的，他说：

“别抬头，低下来，我想吻你。”

这话就是说，他现在决定要用吻毒死你，以最严苛的形式让你死后也为他燃烧。

他一向是这样对其他追随者的，无论面具下的奴仆是因他死在了何处，他都一视同仁地不在乎，只要你临死前还记得和他度过的癫狂岁月，他就会叹息着、把自己的腰掐住、掐到最细，被人抚摸过无数次的肋骨架才是这群人真正的牢笼，不是城市的剥削，不是GCPD的牢门，不是阿卡姆的病房，是这里——

他双手捂住略微突起的胸部，成千上百万彩色的蝴蝶在他肋骨架里扇动翅膀，声音从城市的这端飞扑到另一端，一群蝴蝶拧成一条从捂住的地方涌出，直冲到海洋上，阳光下波光粼粼的部分全是蝴蝶的尸体，还有它们翅膀上的鳞粉，而他就是如此与践踏他的城市合二为一的，他成为了其中一部分，这样，城市再也不能伤害他，但Jack可以。

疤脸恶徒是拒绝与城市融合的刺头，他存在，就是为了成为道德与虚伪的眼中钉。

“就让他像个掌握主动的女主人一样握着鞭子吧……”，疤脸小丑暗忖着擦掉了脸上的妆，让伤口变成了唯一的点缀：

“我的伤疤，还有我的笑容……那你的呢？”

他在问Joker，或者其实在问Arthur，他的主人为什么不愿意主动洗去妆容？那下面藏着什么呢？

年轻人迫使那副好看的油彩脸在指腹摩挲下融化，直到一副苍老、胆小、畏畏缩缩的面颊浮现，人中的伤疤同Jack脸上的疤痕一样明显，但尽显怯懦——这就是惩罚。

被抓着头发，接受命令，念起了自己唾弃的名字：“Arthur Fleck……”这个名字不断从他嘴里涌出，假使他犹豫了，拒绝贬低自己，Jack就让他的高潮腾在半空不得已下降和上升，把他的大腿根抱起来，展示已因为捆绑而无法保存正常的畸形阴茎，在镜子面前仔细地让这位名叫Arthur的男人看自己诡异的躯干是如何继续遭受奚落和蹂躏的。

同一张脸，同样的无法反抗，再一次发生在了他身上，尽管这次手里还握着鞭子，软绵绵的力度也打不疼人了。

Jack要把他捧到高处，又顺着这根他抽打其他小丑的鞭子，把他拽下——有时是缓慢的拉锯，有时是毫不迟缓的用力一拽，对Joker而言，思考Jack今天想选择哪种拽下他的方式，本身也是另一种形式的折磨。

屈辱、疼痛、眼眶湿润，脸上剩余的蓝色颜料也被包裹进了泪中，一滴蓝色的泪滑过面颊，鲜艳亮丽、待人采摘，但它必定是带毒的，谁心软了，去碰那滴蓝色的泪，谁的皮肤就立即溃烂。

终于，哭声钻出了他纵情大笑的喉咙，沙哑、也像被白色粉末钝化过了。

母蛇的嘴巴半张着，他有一颗奇特的牙齿，那颗牙凹入里面，背对其他整齐的牙齿静默哭泣，像教堂祈祷的老妇人，当他的手用力挥动鞭子，命令骑着的人更快些爬时，咧开的嘴唇完全暴露出那颗牙齿，Jack知道，毒液恰恰就是从那颗脆弱的牙齿里射出来的。

纤弱的蛇滑过林地时，发出的声音像芦笛，而Jack在镜子前擒住了Arthur，摁压他的肋骨，低吼着把手指头砸进因营养不良而外翻的骨头，镜子体会不到皮与肉的疼痛，倒映出的动作反而像弹奏竖琴，弹奏者贴在Arthur耳边低语：

“故事结局的惩罚是……他剥掉了吹笛人的皮……”

卸掉妆容的人知道，他真会像阿波罗剥掉玛耳绪阿斯的皮那样，让自己的血肉暴露在外的，他讥诮的威胁并非突发奇想，而是宣判。Jack甚至已经在Arthur皮肤上顺着骨架的纹路刮过了好几刀，深浅不一，却整齐倾斜，黑夜的最后，Arthur的胸部像暗红的鱼鳃一样在伤口下呼吸起来。

他们的刑具：一个被掩盖的名字、一面雾气腾腾的镜子、一把刀、一个送给其他男人的吻。

但快要死去的人擅长发誓，惨兮兮的声音说，我永永远远是你一个人的，握紧的鞭子嘶嘶响起。

这种虚伪的诺言让Jack不得不以难以自持的情感爱他，紧接着，Heroin似的情人就要同Jack上演，如何看着自己最钟情的人背叛自己，对自己不忠，在情敌面前，即便怒火中烧也无法扼制发生过的一切：他亲吻你，又亲吻别的男人，紧接着把你给他的礼物转赠给他人……

Jack感觉，这要比车轮从身上碾压、大楼轰然倒塌在脑袋上更痛苦不堪，是属于他一个人的寒潮和热浪，也是属于他一个人的鞭打，不管Joker骗人时有多温柔绵愁，Jack摸着自己的伤疤，都知道，鞭子从始至终都在他手里——那位暴君和皇后。

他出卖他、背叛他，对城市的义警泄露Jack的行踪，给GCPD通风报信，又穿着不合身的警服混进其中解救他，为的只是激起Jack内心的怒火。

“我爱你燃烧的样子。”

“你比我想象地还要疯。”

他们之间的纠缠是如此为之：一方以体魄上的压制折磨另一方残破不堪的躯体，无论精致的西装包裹得多完整，Jack也清楚里头的人早已是破裂成一块一块的玻璃制品，他践踏对方唤醒的尊严——这尊严沉睡了多久，如今就有多骄傲，没有比把这类人压制住更使他心中的野兽兴奋了。

不可一世也要变成哭泣和求饶，那使得白日被妒火浇铸的Jack满足，可Joker的行为相较之下更为恶劣。他们交替着虐待对方，又互相遭受彼此的虐待。

于是我们可以看见：爱情先是诞生自肉体的好奇和欲望，而后交织了甜蜜、兴奋、猜忌、痛苦、快乐、嫉妒、复合、破裂、重归于好、破裂………

Joker让Jack深陷猜忌，他当着情人的面，把大腿伸向自己的小丑奴仆和警察时，究竟是为了迫使Jack生气，还是真享受被无数人抚摸最敏感的地方？

其实Jack只要停顿片刻，好好思考一下，就可以识破那种幼稚的尖酸诡计，可他却失灵了。

他心悦诚服听着红色小丑淫秽的叫声，公开着被猜忌覆盖，随后嫉妒让他的行为更加粗暴，永远戴着紫手套的双手，掏出暗袋的刀，缓慢刮蹭起Joker皮下Arthur Fleck脆弱易碎的神经，削下了一块又一块……残忍、毫无美感的薄片无法独存在这世界，被剥下后，很快就无影无踪，再也不能回归原本的身体，而Arthur的痛苦和Joker是一体的，他在用强拧的微笑撒谎，作出不在乎的样子。

但他们始终不是两个人。

这是一条与疮口共存数年的，已不再年轻，脱下的皮爬满了褶皱，颜色却一天比一天艳丽的毒蛇。

剥下的薄片也不是彻底消失不见，而是幻化为白色的粉末，被毒瘾发作的紫色小丑煎熬着，吸入了体内——

“Heroin……Heroin……Heroin……”


End file.
